Trampolines and Pyrotechnics
by KatherineMP20
Summary: So far the summer tour was going well despite some unexpected changes. It's the biggest show of the night and the guys have been practicing like mad men to work out all the kinks from past shows. But sometimes, despite all the work and effort, things just don't work out the way you expect them to. *language*
1. Chapter 1

_***AN* Anyone who has been following the interviews or twitter knows the guys have been having some mishaps on the tour this year, falling down, tripping, injuries and more. I thought I'd up the ante and base a story on their misfortunes. By no means is this to make fun of them, yes I do think its funny when they mess up but everyone is bound to mess up sooner or later. It just shows that as perfect as they are, they are only human. They all laugh it off and no one has gotten seriously hurt where they had to cancel a show or the tour so dont get uptight. Its just a story. **_

_**I did start writing this without my OC but as I wrote she weaseled her way in and although the story can go without her, I needed an extra character. She's only made a brief appearance thus far and it may be it.***_

"10 minutes to show. Finish getting ready, I'll be back in 2 minutes to do a check." Peter, their tour manager said. The guys of BTR were in their dressing room, chilling out and putting on the finishing touches before their big performance. The musicians were already at the stage, getting ready to take their places and just outside the door, the guys could hear their staff running all over as the clock ticked down. It was just another day really, they've performed about 150 times so far in their career and although they were still nervous before each show as they warmed up and chanted their pre-show rituals, the edge disappeared after a while.

Everyone worked hard to make sure the show was a success and fun for all. Sure there were mishaps such as power outages and delays from storms but nothing really major that made them stop the show. Kendall got hit in the chest with some pyro the night after changes were made for adjustments but he was fine. Most shows were perfect but no matter how much practice they had, there would always be room for error as they tripped, fell, missed steps in dancing or dropped props. These small mistakes were nothing and they shook it off, as did the crowd. The guys always laughed at themselves when fans would tweet GIFs or videos of their mistakes, like when James was dancing and his microphone flew from his hands. He nonchalantly strolled to the edge of the stage and jumped down to get it before returning with grace and fitting right back in line, not missing a beat, while his band mates couldn't help but smile the whole time.

Carlos suggested a new trampoline after seeing the old one with a good amount of wear. When Logan tried it out, he nearly flew off the stage; it was quite 'springy'. In time they learned to readjust their jumps so they would land safely. The trampoline was fun to say the least and it was the best part about their adult size jungle gym. Logan and James taught Kendall and Carlos how to do back flips, both on the trampoline and from up higher off of their platform. Every sound check they would all practice their moves and stunts as well as do the regular vocals and test the equipment. They even had a good size trampoline to practice with on the road

This was the biggest show of the tour, it was scheduled as the last so it had already been planned out with all the trimmings and what not for the party concert spectacular they had; however more dates were added, just a couple. They practiced relentlessly and once satisfied with the results, took the rest of the afternoon off to relax before they had to get ready. They were confident and ready, though slightly nervous. Peter came back and checked them all over and the sound technician, Rich, hooked them up before they met up with the rest of the band and pumped themselves up. They took to the stage and waited for a few minutes. The crowd roared as the countdown began and the guys took a deep breath, shook hands, their hearts beating out of their chests.

The arena went dark and the guys began to rise on their platform and counted down in their heads as they heard the starting beats in their in-ears. They were ready and the music began, lights went up, pyro went off and the crowd burst with emotion as the guys began with Elevate. The crowd went wild and the guys danced around the stage as they sang their entrance song to get the crowd going. The concert was a huge success so far and they were only half way through. They were on their second change and all the practicing earlier had started to get to them so they took an extra 5 minutes to get dehydrated and rest a bit. Kendall had gone on stage to appease the crowd and came up with a skit to go find the others and see what was taking so long. They had done this skit before but it was always planned into the show.

Kendall went backstage to get his turn to rest and to 'find James' when James came out the other side, just like a comedy routine on their show. Each member took one minute on stage giving the others 4 minutes to recuperate. Soon enough they all 'found each other' and took it slower as they did some acoustics to rest up some more. They were exhausted, quite far from it actually, they were just beginning to lag just a little bit is all, they could still go for the other hour they had left.

After their acoustic set, they changed once more into their final outfits to perform their encore portion of the set list. All was going well still so far and everyone including the bad, was rocking out hard. The guys played around on their jungle gym freely during an instrumental part, Logan had gotten hung up slightly on a pyro cannon and didn't notice. James got hit in the chest with a blast and knocked off balance. He continued to sing right after he fell to the floor but sat for a moment to let the sting wear off as he rubbed it out. The others gathered for their in sync routine and James was late to the party, they noticed him at the top but he came down and slid right into the line, occasionally holding his chest since it still burned. Something was up but his band mates, followed his lead and kept going, they would ask when the song was over if he was alright.

Right after the song they crowded him but not in a way that would worry the crowd. He explained he got hit in the chest with a blast of pyro and it still burned a bit. He trotted off stage to check himself out and was caught by stage hands to get a quick glimpse. Naturally the crowd starting to get antsy when James ran off but Logan quieted him down.

"He needs new batteries, he'll be right back." Logan explained

"He's malfunctioning at the moment." Carlos continued

"James is a robot" Kendall added

"His monitor isn't working and with everybody having a good time he cant hear anything else." Carlos said

"Without these monitors, we'd be so off key." Logan said

"That and we'd be deaf." Kendall added

"That too." Logan agreed.

James was off to the side in the dressing room sitting in a chair, breathing deeply. He was short of breath all of a sudden. The ladies of wardrobe undid his shirt and Ronnie, a member of the tour crew had the first aid kit. James didn't look too bad, his chest was a bright red but no bleeding or burns that were visible so far. Ronnie put on some gloves and applied a helping of a burn ointment and James winced in pain as it burned more. He twisted in his seat and let out a grunt as he punched the nearest solid object.

"This shit hurts!" he yelled out. His mic was far enough away and off so nothing was getting picked up to the audience but his band mates could hear him a little bit. James couldn't hear them but Kendall pretended to have a conversation with James to entertain the audience. Afterwards he went backstage to see what was going on. Team members wasted no time and Kendall didn't even have to stop or ask as they told him to head to the change tent. James was in a bad way, the top half of his outfit lay scattered on the floor and Ronnie was applying the ointment. Through the white cream though, the burn shone bright.

After the ointment began to work, James felt better and decided to go through with the show, there were only a few songs left and he didn't want to let anyone down. Kendall filled James in on the story thus far so he could go along with it. James greeted his fans and they roared.

"I found the batteries! Can you hear me out there!?" he shouted to the crowd. They roared in response as Kendall filled in Carlos and Logan on what was going on. They all took turns speaking to the crowd while the others checked on how James felt. They continued on his word that he was fine and he promised to be checked out later after the show by a professional. Usually they had a medical professional, Katie, who was also their best friend, cast mate and even part of the tour crew as the manager, around but tonight she was held up in CT. They passed through last night on their way to NY and she stayed behind.

Most of the staff knew mild first aid such as James' burn but anything more serious, they would have to go by the book that she left with them. She said she'd be at the concert late and definitely be there by the time they left to continue the tour. She was on her way, in fact she was just down the street stuck in traffic. She'd be there in about 10 minutes and be just in time for the encore.

The band played and the guys began to perform Love Me, Love Me, a very fast paced and energetic song. It was one of the last ones they played since it was tiring. They made full use of the stage, the jungle gym and anything else they could use to keep moving in between choreography bits. Towards the end of the song Carlos pushes Kendall off the platform and onto the trampoline where he bounces to his feet onto the stage. With the newer trampoline, he really flies, but with all the practice trials he did, he stayed in control and landed just off balance but on his feet. After he cleared the way, he was just in time for Carlos' cue to jump onto the trampoline. Kendall had actually only just cleared the way as Carlos came off the platform so Carlos was off his angle and velocity and landed wrong on the trampoline and it sent him flying off and he landed on the floor with a thud before sliding across the stage. Kendall caught his friend before he went any further and helped him up.

Carlos dusted himself off and went right into his part. He hurt a little bit, he had landed on his side when he hit the stage floor. He saw Kendall struggle to get up but couldn't stop his own jump so he readjusted in mid air to give Kendall space but he landed on all fours on the trampoline and couldn't swing himself around in time before flying off so he would land on his feet. His side hurt pretty bad, when he tried to breathe in deeply it stung. He figured he be bruised a bit in the morning but get himself checked out anyway. Both boys went back up the ramp to switch places with Logan and James who would do the same stunt for the next chorus.

James pushed Logan off and he landed on the trampoline, on his back and flew up and off, landing square on his feet. James followed suit right after, jumping feet first. James landed right on cue, just like Logan. They both went back up for the big finish. Through the ending beats and their dances, they heard a small explosion from one of the pyro cannons. They always made noise when they went off but this one was different. It went in all directions and hit their guitarist Danny, right in the face. He fell backwards and almost off his platform on the 2nd story but caught himself. He held his face in his hands and was trying to keep in his screams of pain as best he could. With out his guitar the sound was a bit off so people noticed, especially after the explosion.

Danny jumped down as soon as a few stage hands got to him and took him backstage. The crowd was still loud but now concerned. Things kept going wrong and they were grateful the guys kept going and luckily so far all the mishaps had been small but still…What was going to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

_***AN* Anyone who has been following the interviews or twitter knows the guys have been having some mishaps on the tour this year, falling down, tripping, injuries and more. I thought I'd up the ante and base a story on their misfortunes. By no means is this to make fun of them, yes I do think its funny when they mess up but everyone is bound to mess up sooner or later. It just shows that as perfect as they are, they are only human. They all laugh it off and no one has gotten seriously hurt where they had to cancel a show or the tour so dont get uptight. Its just a story.***_

It was time to finish he song and the guys started their descents to the trampoline, avoiding each other and the pyro cannons. They were super nervous now and tried not to think about their jumps to hard. They had done them hundreds of times so they should be fine. Carlos started and landed perfectly, Kendall went next and although he landed on his feet, he lost his balance and ended up on one knee. Logan did a back flip and got to much air and when he came down, missed the trampoline by an inch and instead of bouncing back up, he sank through the springs. Logan's leg was stuck and he couldn't get any leverage to get out. James was already coming down from the other side and hit Logan in the head.

James ended up scrambling to avoid falling but also to get off his friend. He fell of the trampoline but got his arm stuck in the springs. He fell awkwardly and landed on his other wrist, feeling intense pain as he did so. Logan couldn't get out of the trampoline and was now in pain not only in his head but in his leg. He had cut it good on the way down but because he couldn't move, when James hit him, he may have tore a tendon or ligament as a pain shot up his leg. This big of an error was too hard not to notice; the crowd was screaming for their idols as things got chaotic.

Kendall signaled to cut the music and Carlos helped the stage hands with Logan. Kendall then helped James who was rolling around in severe pain. He couldn't move his shoulder and his wrist was clearly broken. The crowd was getting out of control as fans worried for the guys. Security kept them back as did some BTR crew members as they tried to keep everyone calm.

"Stay calm everyone. Don't push each other and don't crowd the stage. Things go wrong sometimes and I know you're worried but let the crew help the guys alright? They know exactly what to do in these situations. So stay calm and stay quiet while we get everyone and everything in working order, OK?" Peter said.

James was in too much pain to be moved so he just laid there, trying to surpass it all by staying still and trying not to panic. Kendall stayed with him while the crew worked on getting Logan out. He yelled in pain any time they tried lifting him out. He was really stuck but should have just slid out with some pressure. Logan could only feel pain, he couldn't feel anything else in his leg, he couldn't even feel the presence of it. It was a possible indicator that he not only had a torn ligament f muscle but his leg my have been popped out of socket when he was hit by James.

Logan was in less pain just staying where he was, he couldn't get out himself; moving at all caused excruciating pain and he couldn't get his other leg free, that was twisted under his body, to even try to get up. With some planning and patience, Logan grabbed two crew members shoulders to hang on to and on the count of three they lifted him up and out of the springs quickly but gently. He yelled out in pain, nearly swearing out loud. Without support for his dangling leg, Logan couldn't take anymore. The crew members laid him on the floor and waited for instruction, acting like a barrier for the crowd and any rolling cameras.  
He bent his good leg and laid his arm over his face, ignoring everyone and letting the pain subside. James was helped up to a sitting position at least but it wasn't long before his shoulder began hurting and he wanted to desperately lay back down. He was helped to his feet and he walked to the dressing room so he could lay on the couch, and per book instructions, a crew member held his dislocated shoulder in place to lessen the pain. Logan couldn't be moved at all; supporting a leg was more difficult and Logan didn't want to be touched.

Kendall and Carlos were entertaining the crowds as the chaos was cleaned up behind them. They goofed around with each other and the audience and weren't paying attention to the crowd growing behind them and When James was brought around Logan to go to the dressing room, Kendall was knocked into by the group and he lost his balance and fell forward off the stage. Carlos tried to catch him but he wasn't close enough to him. Carlos jumped down right after him and helped Kendall to his feet. He was already a little sore from his fall before but now felt worse. He shook it off and went to walk forward before collapsing into Carlos' arms in pain.

A security guard helped Kendall to his feet and with Carlos' help brought him back up the stage and into another crew member's arms. Kendall could walk but just barely, it was more like a hobble. He probably twisted his knee or hit it just right. Katie finally arrived but for the life of her, could not find her backstage pass. No one would answer the back door either to even identify her so she had no choice but to enter the front. She had a ticket so that wasn't hard and she went inside to find her seat, in the family VIP section in the back. She'd get someone to help her get back stage later but she'd be fine out here.

She wasn't paying attention and the crowd was quiet as was the stage so she paid no mind; she couldn't see it either until she got into the family booth. Everyone was standing at the front of the balcony and when Katie came in they turned to see her, panic on their faces. There was no time for an explanation before Mrs. Knight grabbed her arm and pulled her back out the door in a hurry. She raced right down the aisle and Katie finally saw all of the crew members standing around. Her heart began to race thinking about what could have happened. Security guards wouldn't let them through, even with Mrs. Knight's ID badge. Katie didn't have her badge, it was backstage, ready to be given to her when she showed up but since everything started, there was no one left backstage to let her in.

"Carlos is right there! Just ask him if he knows her, I guarantee he will say yes, she's part of the medical team!" Mrs. Knight said in a hurry.

The security guard called another guard over to watch the duo as he tried to get Carlos' attention. It took a few tries but he finally looked down and got down low enough to hear what the guard was saying. He looked up and out into the crowd, shielding his eyes from the bright lights staring at him so he could see, and saw Katie's face in the aisle. He jumped down off the stage and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up the stairs without any hesitation. No one explained anything to her, just tugged her around without warning, something must be really wrong. The crowd parted to let Carlos in and she saw Logan laying on the floor. She rushed to him in a panic, checking him over quickly, not sure of where to begin. Logan was moaning in pain and he was tense.

"Logan!" she called out worried as she dropped to the ground. He moved his arm to look at her but soon covered his face again.

"My leg hurts like hell, do something!" he exhaled as he gritted his teeth in pain.

He was still in costume and her first reaction was to check his leg from top to bottom but she'd have to get past his pants first, and even with the guards surrounding them, she wasn't about to chance doing an exam on the stage floor. She gave the head of crew, Keith, the keys to her car and told him to get her medical kits. Keith took Frank and Mike with him to get all the supplies they could carry. Logan was laying nice and still, staying calm, occasionally exhaling deeply as he waited for a thing of pain to pass.

The crew members returned rather quickly with all of her supplies and she went straight for the large sheet and lay it underneath Logan as he was helped to a sitting position. He couldn't sit straight up with out intense pain so she worked around it. Moving him to a stretcher would cause a lot of pain for him and to do it 2-3 times as he changed hands would be too much. The stage was flat and there were no stairs so dragging him on a sheet would prove less stressful and less painful for him. Kendall was still being helped around, he could manage a quick limp but only for a few steps before the pain was too much. He wasn't as injured as he thought but Katie made him go back to the dressing room, crew members dragging him off. Carlos stayed to help, being the only able body left that wasn't part of a human fence.

Once Logan was situated on the blanket, Katie had 2 guys start to pull gently. Logan flinched at the movement but he quickly got used to it and felt very little pain. Katie Ok'd to go a bit faster to get him off the stage and out of everyone's view and they dragged him all the way back to the dressing room, a round of applause following them as the group went out of sight. The remaining crew members returned to their positions, not much else for them to do. By the time they got to the dressing room, the turns and tugging had bothered Logan a small bit so Katie gave him a chance to regain himself while she check on James who was in pretty bad shape.

James was lying on the couch, a smile on his face as he greeted her, hiding the pain he must surely be feeling with his clearly broken wrist. Paired with his seemingly dislocated, due to lack of movement, shoulder she was surprised at his attitude. She heard he had gotten pelted with Pyro as well and wanted to take a look at his burns first. The guys had no problem being half naked around her or any of their co-workers or friends actually. They were all close and professional about it. Katie's strong first aid background made her the most reliable person of the group.

She undid his shirt and saw the remainder of the ointment that had been applied. It did its job but blistering was starting to appear. She called for several bags of ice and used one to slow down the burning and blistering of James skin. He winced at the cold and the pain he felt but rode it out until it felt better. Katie then braced his wrist and put him in a sling before working on his shoulder. She used another sling to support his hanging shoulder and through his yells of pain she strapped his arm to his chest. It rubbed against his burns but she didn't have a choice; he'd be laying down anyway so as long as he didn't move too much, he wouldn't feel the pain.

Logan was prepped as Katie finished with James and she turned her attention to him. His whole leg was a mangled mess, he had numerous cuts and gashes from as high as just above his knee to his ankle. Blood was flowing profusely and time was of the essence to stop it. The smaller ones had already quit but the longer and deeper ones were still going strong. There was too much blood to see what was a cut and what wasn't so she had him moved to the shower where she sprayed him down with cold water. He flinched at it at first before yelling in discomfort.

Once it was all washed away she took some of their extra towels and began holding pressure to his leg, Logan tried to retract from the pain but only made it worse. She handed over the job of holding the pressure to Ronnie and she checked Logan over for other wounds and damage before moving to Danny. Danny was still in pain but the soothing feeling of the burn ointment kept him calm. Katie could see that there was quite a bit of damage, at least 2nd degree burns, which was out of her field. All she could do was treat it as a first degree for now and let medical staff handle the rest.

"Where is the ambulance?" Katie asked

"We never called one." Peter replied in a panic after a silence.

He rushed out as did 5 other crew members as they frantically searched and yelled for a phone. Katie face palmed at the mix up but didn't blame them, they were too panicked and so was she to think straight. She was expecting everything to go right, as always, sure an accident might happen sooner or later but she never thought something like this would erupt. They would need a whole team of ambulances unless they could all pile into her SUV, which at this rate would be quicker.

She had someone call off Peter and the others and had everyone load up. Katie had plenty of room for every one in her car but it just wasn't possible for James or Dustin to get in the way back and Logan needed a whole seat. Carlos took the way back of Katie's car and Kendall took a ride with Peter. Danny sat shotgun with Katie and James got in with Peter and they both drove off to the hospital, Katie leading the way, gentle as could be.  
**_  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_***AN* Anyone who has been following the interviews or twitter knows the guys have been having some mishaps on the tour this year, falling down, tripping, injuries and more. I thought I'd up the ante and base a story on their misfortunes. By no means is this to make fun of them, yes I do think its funny when they mess up but everyone is bound to mess up sooner or later. It just shows that as perfect as they are, they are only human. They all laugh it off and no one has gotten seriously hurt where they had to cancel a show or the tour so dont get uptight. Its just a story.***_

Once at the hospital, Danny was taken first, then James, then Logan and finally Kendall and Carlos. Kendall was walking more now but he definitely had some sort of injury. Carlos was fine but just to make sure he didn't get any serious injuries tonight. Danny would be staying for a few days in the burn unit and while his burns were mostly 2nd degree, he didn't need any reconstruction or skin graphs. A round of antibiotics, ointments and professional care for a few days would be all that he needed. James' burns were starting to blister but they weren't at all serious.

James and Logan both needed surgery for their limbs. James's broken wrist and dislocated shoulder would take time so he'd be staying over for a few days. Logan received stitches on a majority of his cuts, his knee was dislocated and would require a good amount of surgery but he was expected to make a full recovery. He also had a torn tendon and fracture in his upper thigh from the force of being bent in the opposite direction when James landed on him. Kendall, James and Logan all had mild concussions as well as their other injuries. Kendall didn't need surgery and would heal on his own after about a week on crutches. Carlos had small injuries such as bruising but he'd be fine.

The stage and equipment were checked several times after the show was stopped and everything seemed to be working fine, it was just an accident. Timing on the cannons and the guys' movements were just slightly off; by mere seconds and them being overworked, surely didn't help. Luckily there were people around who knew first aid or this could have ended a lot worse. With the help of the large crew and the fans being understanding and concerned, things went a lot better than expected, despite the misfortunes.

The tour had to be cancelled due to their injuries and need for a long recuperation but they promised they would be back and make it up to everyone. The fans wished everyone well and a quick recovery. Even Katie got a lot of gratitude for saving the lives or at least tending to their idols' injuries. James and Logan spent the next few months in therapy while Carlos and Kendall kept up with their routines. By the time James and Logan were able to return to work, it was time to shoot the next season. They started off easy doing nothing strenuous and worked their way up to the more difficult stunts, using stunt doubles when needed.

Logan had trouble doing back flips though and he was bummed about it, in time he might be able to do them but his doctor told him that its possible he might never be able to do them again and if he did, he would run the risk of re-injuring the leg and then not being able to dance at all. Logan tried his best to practice his back flips by stretching out everyday, numerous times to try and get the flexibility back in his leg. After a few months he noticed a difference but still wasn't able to do a complete back flip, so it was left to James to do them. Eventually Logan was able to do them again and without any risk of injuring himself.

It was nearly a year before they were all back to themselves again and dancing on the stage in front of thousands. They left all the mishaps behind and although they were a little nervous getting back into touring, the edge quickly wore off after the first show. Rushers everywhere, sent encouraging words and cheered them on and the guys kept going. They knew accidents happen and they were bound to get hurt now and then so they threw caution to the wind and jumped around on their stage like nothing was wrong and gave a perfect performance.

While not every night would be perfect, despite months of practice, as long as they gave it their all and didn't think about it, every night would be the best night to have the time of their lives. It didn't hurt that Katie would always be there to pick up the pieces if anything did happen, either.**__**

**_*AN* Last Chapter. THis was just a quickie story I had in my head, I had this for a while and it was going to play out slightly different but I'm always coming up with new details and plot lines. I'm still taking a break for a little bit, in fact I've been getting some ideas from an old show I've been watching lately, Xiaolin Showdown. I will still write for BTR and as of yet, havent decided on whether or not I want to share this account with other fan fictions. For now, I'll keep the XS stories on my computer and ust upload my BTR fics. Prepare for shorter stories and longer time frames between stories and chapters. School has started and while I dont have much homework, per say, there are a lot of hands on practicals and other tests that I have to keep up with.  
_**

**_If any one has any questions, wants to chat or anything, feel free to send me a message! I get notifications to my email and I check it numerous times a day. I'll talk to you all very soon! *  
_**


End file.
